The Life and Times Of Jace Witwicky
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: So Jace is Sam's cousin... but they aren't very close. Let's see if discovering an alien race together can change that! NO PAIRINGS YET! JACE IS VERY CLOSE TO ALL THE BOTS, BUT NOT IN A OOH LA LA WAY! Read and review! I don't own Transformers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers!**

"This sucks!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, Jacee!"

"Mom! I don't even know him anymore! I haven't seen him in five years! How do you even know they still live in Tranquility?"

"I've talked to Judy. I told you that. Now, go get your bags ready! Hurry up! We're driving down there tomorrow!"

"And I can't take a plane becaaauuusseee...?" I hated it when my mom made me do crap I didn't wanna do. Especially when it consisted of going to a whole other state to spend MY WHOLE SUMMER with a cousin I haven't talked to since I was ten! They probably didn't want me there! Why would she just send me on the most awkward trip of my life!? UGGGHHH This was gonna frickin' suck.

"You've never been on a plane, and I don't wanna get a call from some stewardess in Wisconsin saying you got off at the wrong place! Now, go pack, Jacee Ann. NOW!"

"Fine, you don't have to get upset. Gosh." I mumbled.

"Bye daddy, love you!" I said, as my dad walked back to the truck he drove me here in.

"Bye, Jace. Love you, sweety." he replied.

Uncle Ron waved to him as he pulled off down the street.

"So, uh, how ya been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good, I guess. Where's Sam?" I replied.

Before my uncle could answer, Aunt Judy came walking briskly out of the house.

"Oh, we missed you so much, Jacee! My little Jacee baby! I remember when you were in diapers, don't you Ron?"

"Yeah." he replied, not paying attention to his wife's rambling.

"I gotta go pick up sam. Come on, Jacee!" he said. _Wow, ten minutes here and you're already bossing me around like you would Sam. _

The ride to Sam's school was the most awkward thing I've ever had to endure. I would've just put my headphones in and listened to music, but I'm thinkin' he's not the kind of guy to repeat something if you don't hear him the first time. Yeah... getting on his bad side the first day wouldn't be good.

As we pulled up, I got in the back seat and tried to lay down to where he couldn't see me.

We waited for what felt like forever until eventually I had to sit up.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked.

"Eh, prob'ly trying to figure out what kinda car he's getting. I told him if he got three A's, I'd help him get his first one." Ron explained.

"Lucky him." I mumbled. I had gotten my permit a couple months ago, but I had yet to get my license. My dad was the one that taught me to drive, and I became pretty good, passing driver's ed with a low A.

After a while, I saw Sam come walking out. He looked basically the same. Same brown eyes, same brown hair, same awkward little walk. But what could I say? It wasn't like I had guys lining up to date me. I had never even had a real boyfriend! Several online things and a billion crushes, but nothing real. Back to the point, Sam looked the same, just a little taller.

Anyway, I ducked down once again to make sure I was out of sight. Sam came running up to the car. He looked excited as he jumped straight into the vehicle.

"YES! YES!" he said.

"So?" Uncle Ron asked casually.

"A-, It's an A though!" Sam said.

"Wait-wa-wa-wait-wait. I can't see it." Uncle tried to see the report card Sam held in his hand.

"It's an A." he admitted.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked anxiously.

"You're good. Aren't you gonna give your cousin a welcome back hug?"

_Ugh, why'd he have to mention me? I'd rather just stay out of sight!_

"Jacee?" Sam turned and looked at me like he was trying to figure out if he'd guessed who I was correctly. I had to admit, I looked very different than when I was little. I use to be the tallest one in my class in like kindergarten and a little chubby too... but now I'm five foot six and a little on the skinny side. Go figure.

"Jacee!" Sam exclaimed before giving me a very awkward one-arm hug. "When'd you get here?"

"Uh, today. Apparently our moms have been planning this crap for a while. I'm gonna be with you all summer." I said.

His face held a mix of emotions. But the most noticable ones were 'weirded-outness' and confusion. I guess Judy didn't mention anything to him about it either. Oh joy.

We drove in tense silence for a few minutes until my uncle spoke up. "I gotta little surprise for ya, Sam."

"What kinda surprise?" Sam asked.

We pulled into the Porsche dealership.

_No fucking way._

"No. No, no, NO! DAD! AW YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sam was getting excited for obvious reasons, but I on the other hand, was pissed. _Who gets a frickin' Porsche for their first car?!_

Then it happened. Ron spoke up. "Yeah, I am. You're not gettin' a Porsche." He said as he continued to exit the lot. Both me and my uncle burst out laughing, but Sam just sat there looking about as pissed as I had been.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think it's funny!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

I continued to giggle as they had one of their famous arguements. finally, however, we pulled into the _actual_ dealership. It was total crap. About the only thing you could buy here would be scrap metal. That made me laugh too, along with the mexican clown talking about his makeup melting and burning his eyes. It was freakin' hilarious, lookin' like the set of Sanford &amp; Son!

Sam looked back to give me a serious glare of annoyance before he returned his aggrevation to his father.

When we parked and got out of our car, Sam's reactions made me laugh even more, just because I knew for a fact that I'd be doing the same thing. He walked over to one of the hacks of crap and pointed to it.

"What is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad!" he protested.

"When I was your age, I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron said simply.

"Let me explain something to you, okay? Ever seen the movie 'Fourty Year Old Virgin'? Okay, that's what this is." Sam said, pointing to one of the old cars.

"And that's fifty year old virgin." I said casually, pointing to the car beside it.

"EXACTLY!" Sam said.

Ron went on to repeat the Witwicky motto "No sacrifice, no victory." as I began to walk up to the owner.

"Bobby B, baby, Bobby B." He said, giving me a creepy ass smile and attempting to wrap his sweaty arm around my shoulder. Perverts these days. I stepped away from him and over to Uncle Ron and Sam.

His wandering eyes left me and he turned his attention to my relatives.

"Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia." he introduced himself. "Like the country, except without the ruins."

Ron explained that Sam was getting his first car and Bobby B said something about family and enchiladas. I wasn't paying attention to them. I simply began to walk around, looking. My opinion probably didn't matter to my cousin, but maybe I could find him a cheap car that didn't look like shit. I saw an old olive green 1969 Cadillac, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't wanna drive around in something that should be in the prop house for the movie 'Hurst'.

After walking a little more, I saw it. The diamond in the rough. The black to Sam's yellow. The victory to his sacrifice! There was a 1976 yellow Comaro with black racing stripes just sitting there waiting for someone to drive it home.

I walked over to it and got in. The leather seats were comfy against my sweaty butt. Heh, I'd been riding in cars all day, what can I say? And the stearing wheel felt nice. _This isn't your car, Jace! It's his. _I wiped my thumb over the middle of the stearing wheel to get the grime off. When I did that, it revealed a symbol. But not like a logo or anything, it was like a robot head or something.

"Sam!" I called him over.

Omegosh I reeeaaally hope he isn't as much of an idiot as I remember. I swear if he doesn't get this vehicle, I'll knock him into next week!

Sam and Ron came over to examine the car and I slid over to the passenger's seat so Sam could test it out.

"Feels nice." he mumbled.

Bobby was outside the car yelling to Manny about not knowing this car was here. Figures. He seemed like an irresponsible business owner anyway.

"How much?" Ron asked, noticing that we'd taken a liking to this one.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job-"

Sam cut him off. "The paint's faded." he said to our defense.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia replied.

"Custom faded?" Sam asked.

I snickered. Wow, who knew Sam could backsass?

"Well it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby snapped. "Five grand."

"Sorry, I'm not payin' over four." Ron said.

"Out the car." Bolivia quickly said.

"What happened to being his uncle?" I asked sarcastically.

They just ignored me. Figures.

"Woah, woah, woah! You said cars pick the drivers!" Sam argued. Wow, he really wanted this car. I don't blame him.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father! Out the car!" Bobby hissed.

For some reason, I liked him alot better when we first got here.

Sam sighed and exited the car. I, on the other hand, was NOT going down without a fight.

"Dude, come on!" I grumbled as I went to open the door.

It wouldn't open.

I tried again... still no luck.

They began talking about the ugly Bug beside us, but I wasn't listening. I mean who cares about racing stripes! I'm stuck in a car!

I began snatching on the door handle. I didn't want to ruin anything in the Comaro, but I also wasn't gonna let my family leave without me. Not that they'd notice I was even missing.

I snatched the handle one last time and the door flew open and rammed into the side of the Volks Wagon, knocking over a display of oil and, more than likely, denting the door. Not that it wasn't already dented enough.

I heard Ron apologize frantically and Bobby yelled at Manny and his clown cousin to come bang the dent out, but I was too busy worrying about what just happened to even pay any attention to them.

The door opened by itself! What kinda car does that!?

Wait... did I do that? No way, I couldn't have.

Deciding to shrug it off, I climbed out of the Comaro and started to walk away, but as soon as I was standing outside the car, the radio fizzled to life... without me turning it on.

**"Greater than man." **came a line from the radio, and everyone standing around dropped to our knees as all the windows of the cars in the lot just shattered.

All except the Comaro.

Weird, right?

Ron asked if Sam and I were alright and we both nodded. We were in too much shock to speak at the moment.

But before I could have one of my good 'ole freak-outs, Bobby held up four shaky fingers.

"Four thousand!"

**AN: Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review and I'll update faster! :)**

Who knew I'd get my own room? I didn't. We had just gotten home from the car dealership and Judy was showing me to it. I was starting to unpack my bags and stuff when Sam came and stood in my doorway. Wow... creepy. Guess that's what I get for leaving it open.

I smiled awkwardly. "...Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Uh, I'm going to a party at the lake and I was wonderin' if you'd wanna come... with me." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck did he just aske me?

He seemed to realize how wrong it sounded cuz he quickly corrected himself... or attempted to anyway.

"NO NO! Not like that! Cuz I mean you're my cousin, and you can see where that'd be wrong!" he tried to explain.

"Uh huh." I agreed "Same old Sammy." I smiled at his babbling.

He only rolled his eyes. "You wanna come or not?" he finally asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I kinda look like a sweaty bum." I said casually.

Sam scoffed. "'Kay, well try to hurry. I gotta pick up Miles." he said.

I hesitated. "Who's that?" I asked him.

"Just, ya know, a friend of mine." Sam replied before walking away.

"Great." I huffed. Knowing that friend was probably a guy and that it was gonna be even more awkward now, I decided to put on some halfway decent clothes.

After pulling my hair into a high ponytail and fixing my makeup, I grabbed some of the first articles of clothes I found.

A Mickey Mouse tanktop with a rather profane gesture on it, some knee-length jean shorts, and my new black and white Converses.

Oh I swear if these shoes get dirty, somebody's gonna die!

Anyway, I made my way downstairs to find Sam and Ron standing in the yard arguing about the grass. I didn't catch much of the conversation, just tidbits.

"It's family grass, Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Well when you own your own grass, you'll understand!" Ron responded.

Ooooh, so it was about staying on the path. Wow... don't even get me started.

"Mom, I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog! He's a chiuahuah! He has enough self-esteem issues!" Sam said.

"That's his bling!" Judy bragged.

"Woah, so he's a crackhead and he's gay? What next?" I said calmly.

Sam looked at me funny. "What- how'd you-"

"Your room's right beside mine. I heard ya talkin' about the pain pills and whatnot." I explained.

He just sighed and urged me to get in the car.

His parents told us to be back by eleven and to drive safe and all that kinda crap, and then we left.

As we pulled off, a giant puff of black smoke filled the yard.

I laughed like shit.

"Ha! How's his grass now? He is so cheap!" I giggled.

"Yeah, like your dad's any better." Sam teased.

My face dropped. He wasn't. Sam and his parents actually had alot more money than me and mine. My parents were divorced and neither of their jobs payed alot.

"Yeah but atleast he isn't obsessed with GRASS." I joked back.

Sam laughed and we chatted slightly the rest of the way to his friend's house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wassup, pretty lady? I'm Miles." Sam's friend finally came outside as we sat parked on the curb near his house.

He wasn't cute at all and there was no chance I was gonna return the gestures, but I had no problem with him flirting with me. In my hometown I didn't get alot of compliments, so I was flattered.

"Nothin' but the sky, dude." I replied as casually as I could without blushing. "The name's Jace." I tipped an imaginary cowboy hat, trying to be funny.

Of course, he laughed and then got in the vehicle before Sam pulled off.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course we are, It's a lake. Publiv property." Sam said.

"Um, I kind of agree with Miles. I don't think I'm gonna get out, Sam." I said hesitantly.

He sighed. "Sure, okay. Whatever you want." he said as we parked. He and Miles started talking about some girl named Mikalea and Miles started to climb a tree.

Wow. That's just... wow.

Sam started talking to some jock-looking guy and I was surprised to see he was friends with someone like that.

Oh shit.

I didn't know what he was saying, but I could tell the hot guy started picking on my cousin. Oh hell no, this ain't finna work!

I threw the car door open and ran over to them. Some really pretty yet slutty-looking girl with dark hair was in between the two.

Hm. Maybe she's not that slutty. I take it back.

"Hey. HEY!" I got their attention. "What the fuck's going on?" I demanded.

"Sam, you never mentioned having a girlfriend." the jocked then proceeded to wolf whistle at me. I blushed. Oh good lord, he's an idiot.

"What's a hot chick like you doin' with these two?" the jock asked.

I couldn't believe him. Was he hitting on me? I'm pretty sure that other girl was his girlfriend!

"Leave her alone, Trent." the girl said. He only ignored her.

That's when I decided to speak.

"Don't call me 'chick'. I'm not a chicken." I stated firmly. I heard some of his friends snicker at that, but he only smirked and turned to the rest of the group. He told them he knew of a party and after he shut up, everyone began to leave.

Mr. Asswhole walked back over to me with a smug look.

"You know, you can come too if ya want, Sweetheart." he flirted.

"No thanks." I said, giving him the darkest look I could muster.

As I walked back over to the Comaro with Sam and Miles, who had exited the tree, I noticed Trent and Mikalea having a little dispute. Then she started to walk away. I grinned at the idea that popped into my head and ran over to Sam.

"Sam! Is that the girl you have a crush on?" I asked.

He seemed embarrassed, but still nodded. I smiled at his blush.

"Awww," I cooed. "She and that guy just had a fight and she's walking, I think... Go give her a ride!" I urged.

His face lit up, but he looked unsure of what to do.

All of a sudden, as he stared after her, the radio in his car came to life.

It was playing 'Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight'.

Well that song fits.

Like... alot.

Thanks, car.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I heard Sam mumble. My smile widened.

"What!? SHe's an evil jock concubine, man! Let her hitchike!" Miles began to freak out and I smiled at his antics.

That is, until my cousin turned around and looked at his friend.

"Miles, you gotta get outta the car." he said hurridly.

"Oh hell no. Sam! You can't kick him out!" I argued.

"Yeah, man. We'll just put her in the back and-" Miles started, but was cut off.

"HAHAHA! WOOAAH!" I laughed hysterically at his proposal. I knew Sam wasn't gonna have any of that.

The two just ignored me and Sam's apologetic expression turned into one of annyoance. "You gotta get outta the car, man."

"But-"

"Miles! Outta the car!"

"Dude-"

"Please, just get out of the car!"

They argued back and forth for a few seconds.

"Uh... guys, she's getting away!" I half yelled. I'm surprised she didn't hear me actually.

"Miles, OUT OF THE CAR!" Sam hissed.

"Dude you can't do this to me!" Miles pleaded. "You're breakin' the rules!"

"What rules?" Sam questioned.

"The bros before hoes!" Miles exclaimed. I had to agree with him on that one, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I'm pretty sure this was the only chance my cousin would EVER have with a girl like that.

As soon as we ditched Miles, I shot him an apologetic look from the back seat where Sam forced me to sit, but I don't know if he saw or not.

I felt really bad. Miles seemed sweet, and it wasn't right to kick him out and make him walk, but to be honest, this chika was hot. I mean, I'm not lesbian, but she was fine. And normally Sam would be lucky to get a girl period... much less a super model- quality chick like her. So, I ignored the guilt nawing at the back of my mind and stayed quiet as we drove up to the preppy girl.

"Mikalea!" Sam called out to her, a little overexcitedly if you ask me.

"It's Sam... WItwicky." he introduced himself.

"I hope I didn't getcha stranded or anything." he tried to be sympathetic, but to me he just sounded awkward. And I mean really really awkward. Kinda like the people that go in Burger King with a Taco Bell cup. Yeeaah... really awkward.

She simply shook her head in an irritated manner.

"Ya sure?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if I could ride ya home?"

Oh there we go. Mistake number one. Smooth, Sam. Real smooth.

He quickly corrected himself.

"Uh, give you a ride home... in my car to your house." he stumbled over his words.

I guess we have that in common. Whenever I'm nervous I get really tongue-tied and end up making a fool of myself... much like he was doing now.

She stopped walking and got in as Sam opened the door muttering 'here ya go'.

To say I was shocked would be a lie.

To say I wasn't overjoyed would be a lie.

To say I thought the moment would last more than one mile down the road... that was the biggest falsity in the history of the universe.

Apparently Mikalea didn't notice me, because she never even mentioned me.

"So... uh..." Sam began awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes as I sat back, drawing patterns on the seat, and praying to Jesus that it wasn't really shivering and it was just my imagination.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." her feminine voice cut through the silence like a knife slicing through butter.

My facial expression twisted into one of anger. Now that was offensive! I started to tell her off, but before I could speak, Sam beat me to it.

"You can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings." he said, sounding disapponted.

"But it'll hurt mine!" I said a little louder than intended.

Mikalea jumped and spun around to see me scowling at her.

"Oh! I- I didn't... I didn't see you there." she said nervously. I was making it pretty obvios that her little comment had pissed me off.

"Yeah. Didn't think so." I deadpanned.

"Um, Mikalea, this is my cousin. Her name's Jacee." Sam hurriedly piped up, trying to avoid a fight between me and his possible love interest.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled politely at me. I shot her a fake grin and then let my annoyed look return.

She didn't seem to mind my attitude as she turned around to look at Sam. She paused a moment before speaking.

"And, um... I didn't mean here with you." she gestured to the me and Sam. "I meant in this situation." she finished.

Oh now I'm curious. Time to be nosy.

"Cuz I dunno. I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and really big arms." she rambled.

I scoffed. "You and me, both, sister." I said.

She turned and gave me a half smile to acknowledge my statement, before turning to look back at Sam.

He had just muttered something about 'big arms', but neither of us had payed him any attention.

"Well uh... there's a couple new additions in the car." he said. "Like I just put in that light there. And that disco ball... see, the light reflects off the dico ball." he gestured to the acessories that were already in the car when we got it, and attempted to flex.

Mikalea looked at him like he was an idiot.

Well... come to think of it...

"Huh..." she hummed.

"Yeeeaaah." I said awkwardly, but as I assumed, they ignored me.

After a long moment of tense silence, Mikalea spoke.

"A- are you new to school this year? It's your first year?" she asked while smiling at him.

I tell ya, I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at that one. This was just sad!

'Uh, no. No, We've been in the same school since first grade." he informed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." he gave an awkward humourless laugh.

"Yeah, long time." I smirked.

"Well do we have any classes together?" she asked.

I felt bad for her. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be as nice as she could.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, history, language arts, math, science..." he began to list classes.

"Sam!" she suddenly said. I could picture a lightbulb going off in her head if this was a cartoon.

"Sam... Wilkicky?" she asked, trying to remember our last name.

"Wit-wicky." I corrected her.

She started to apologize for not recognizing him and then she turned to me.

"So... Jacee? Do you go to our school, too?"

I shook my head.

"Nope I'm actually not from around here. I'm just staying here for the summer." I explained.

"Oh, cool. Well where are you from?" she asked.

"East Coast." I said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, you cam a long way. You must really love your brother." she remarked.

"Uh... cousin." I corrected her yet again.

"Oh yeah!" she frowned. "Ya know what? I- I'm sorry. It's just..." she trailed off.

I smiled kindly at her. "No, no really. It's cool." I assured her. "That's understandable."

She smiled gratefully at me. Obviously glad I wasn't pissy with her.

But... alas.

Our nice little friendship-building moment was interrupted when the car sputtered to a stop.

I heard Mikalea sigh and my heart dropped with worry of her leaving.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Sam freaked out while trying again and again to start the car. "I'm still working out the kinks, ya know?" he stated in a panic.

Then it happened.

When I thought my cousin couldn't possibly get any more embarrassed, and I couldn't feel any worse for him... I was proved wrong.

Absolutely, possitively wrong.

The radio suddenly blared to life playing 'Sexual Healing and 'I Feel Good'.

I groaned as Sam tried to come up with an explanation for Mikalea, which she wasn't listening to anyway.

"C'mon car! Seriosuly!?" I hissed in a whisper.

We were at some kind of look out or something and it became increasingly obvious that Sam's bad karma was catching up with him.

Anyway, Mikalea got out and lifted the hood, gasping as she looked at the motor.

I, being as nosy as I am, wanted to see what she and Sam were gawking at. Well, her... I know what Sam was gawking at. So I got out and walked to the front of the car to see what could possibly be so-

"Crap!" I exclaimed, looking under the hood.

The engine was all shiny and new looking like it had just come off the conveyor belt. It definately wasn't what I expected to see in this car.

"Woah, nice headers." Mikalea awed. "You've got a hugh-rise double-pump carborator. That's pretty impressive, Sam." she said, truly sounding surprised.

"It's shiny." I mumbled dumbly.

Sam rolled his eyes and Mikalea laughed at my unintellectual remark.

I stared at the engine while Mikalea explained to Sam what a good mechanic she was and asked him to start the car.

"Ya know, I was thinking... if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Sam asked stupidly.

"Really!?" I finally snapped at him.

"Ya know what? I think I'm just gonna walk." Mikalea said, taking her hair down.

"Yeah? Walking's fun. It's good exercise, right?" Sam muttered to her, sounding like a kicked puppy.

He sprinted over to the car and began begging it to start, to no avail.

I walked over and put my hand on the passenger door. "Please don't let her walk away." I pleaded with no one in particular.

Suddenly, the comaro roared to life, playing 'Baby Come Back'.

I smiled brightly, even though I was extremely freaked out at this point. But I pushed that aside and jumped in the backseat before we charged forward, driving up beside Mikalea.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way to her house, hoping that she and Sam would hit it off, but other than small talk, they weren't getting anywhere with this.

We pulled up at her house and I couldn't help but notice that it was in a lower class area of town. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. My family lives in an area even worse than this. It's just that I expected her house to be bigger and more extravagent... and located in a rich neighborhood.

Whatever, I guess.

As we parked to let her out, she turned and smiled at Sam.

"Um, I had fun. So you know... thanks for listening." she said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, sure." he muttered.

"Thanks for not leaving." I poked my head in between the front seats, smiling.

Sam smiled slightly and Mikalea grinned back at me.

"You... you think I'm s-shallow, huh?" she asked hesitantly.

No. Not in the least. I thought she was awesome, actually, but I decided to let Sam answer instead. Maybe he'd say something profound and make her swoon like in the movies.

"Uh... uh... No. No, not at all. I think there's alot more than meets the eye... with you." he stuttered.

Both me and Mikalea smiled at that.

Finally, he made the right move!

Mikalea let out a relieved laugh. "Okay..." she said. "So, I'll see you at school." she said to him.

"Bye, Jacee. I guess I'll see you around?" she asked, looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled. "And call me Jace." I told her.

She nodded and waved, before exiting the car, and going inside.

"Stupid. That was a stupid line." Sam muttered to himself.

"Actually, I think it was pretty good, Sammy." I smirked at him.

He smiled back at me then turned and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"I love my car." he whispered.

_Me too._ I thought as I patted the seat beside me for no apparent reason.

**AN: Like it? Review! Thank you to my reviewers btw! It means soooo much to me! :) *cyber hug* **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I've been working on this chapter A REALLY LONG TIME and I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. BUT... now I'm back! Yeah... soooo...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

So that night when Sam and I got home in our- uh... his new car, I went up to my room to do some serious unpacking.

When I got done, I decided to listen to some music.

I had brought my iHome speaker, and I figured if I put the volume on low, nobody would even hear anything.

Boy was I mistaken.

Like, big time.

So, what had happened was... I put my iPod in the little slot at the top and turned it on shuffle. After I listened to a few slow songs, humming along to them, a fast one finally came on. It was 'Lala Land' by Demi Lovato. Yeah, I like Disney music! Ya got a problem with it? No? Good!

Anyway, I started dancing around my temporary bedroom and after a little while, I... kinda... maybe... started singing along.

Like... really, really loud.

So loud that Sam heard it in his room, which acutally isn't really that bad since our rooms are right across from eachother.

Anyway, while I was attempting to do the moon walk, key word being 'attempting', and singing into my old hairbrush, I turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway grinning at me.

Needless to say, my room is never the neatest thing, so I had a pair of shoes laying in the middle of the floor.

I tripped on them.

Yep... fell right on my butt.

It didn't hurt or anything, but I tell ya my face turned a thousand different shades of red when my cousin started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" I pouted, my face getting even darker.

"Havin' fun?" he asked between chuckles.

"I was... until you showed up. Wha'd'ya want?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Just wanted to tell my little cousin goodnight." he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You heard me singing, didn't you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Maybe. If it helps, ya have a pretty good voice." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." I muttered under my breath. "I'll turn the music down."

He laughed. "Thanks." he said, and turned to leave.

"Sam!" I called his name when he'd made it into the hall. I knew what I was gonna say would be pretty awkward, but I felt like I needed to say it anyway.

He came walking back in my room with a casual expression on his face. Well... casual for Sam.

"G'night." I said, smiling.

He returned my smile and walked over to me. "Night, Jace."

He gave me another, very weird, one arm hug, before leaving.

"Same old Sammy." I mumbled, and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Late that night, I was startled awake by none other than Sam. He came running out of his room, banging on my door.

"What the fuck, Sam? You're gonna wake up-" I started drousily, but he cut me off with his little freak out.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! JACE!" He yelled as he ran down the hall.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back. He was freaking me out, and I wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"The car!" he yelled, as he practically jumped down the stairs.

I knew instantly what he was talking about. Someone was steeling the Comaro.

I jumped up and snatched my grey ACDC hoodie from the closet, quickly forcing it over my head. I didn't have time to put on normal shoes, even though I was already wearing socks, so I snatched on my black UGGs and headed for the door. Little black polka-dotted sleeping shorts and all.

When I got outside, I noticed Sam hauling Judy's old pink bike toward the road, where he jumped on.

I knew I needed to follow him, but I couldn't even ride a bike, so I frantically grabbed up his old skateboard and ran in the direction of the street with it.

Once I got to the sidewalk, I slammed it down on the cement and gave a big push with my right leg to get going.

Forcing myself to catch up with Sam, I heard him talking on the phone with, what I assumed to be, the police. And he sounded like he was trying to get them to call the frickin' SWAT team out here.

"My car's been stolen! Alright? I am in persuit! I need all the units! The whole squadren! Alright? Bring everyone!"

There was a short pause.

"No, don't ask me questions! My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

That's where I would've laughed... if I could frickin' breathe!

But whatever, I'll complain about my respiratory problems later.

We followed the car to the old junkyard, where we hid behind some garbage as it drove to a clearing.

And then you'll never believe what happened next! I mean you won't believe this crazy shit!

The car TRANSFORMED! I mean it changed into a flippin' robot! Yeah, you heard right! A ROBOT! It was big, and yellow, and all adorable looking!

I mean, honestly, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen!

Anyway, the robot/Comara shot a bright light ray into the sky. We just stared at it in awe for what felt like forever.

The light at the end of the beam formed a symbol that looked like... heh. That's funny. It kinda looked like the robot face I saw on the-

Oh shit. IT WAS EXACTLY LIKE THE ROBOT FACE I SAW ON THE STEERING WHEEL!

What the fuck was this thing?

Then Sam pulled out his phone and started making a video.

"My name is Sam Witwicky. This is my cousin, Jace Witwicky."

He turned the camera to face me, but I just winced at the light hte phone was producing.

He turned it back to face him, and then started talking again.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive."

He turned it to the robocar and then back to him.

"Okay, you saw that? These are my last words on earth. I just wanna say mom, dad, I love you. And if you find 'Busty Beauties' under my bed, it's not mine. I'm saving it for Miles!"

He paused for half a second and I raised a brow at his claims.

"Woah, woah. Wait. Okay, that's not true! It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you!"

He closed the phone, and I glared at him.

"How come I don't get any last words?" I snapped.

He ignored my complaint and grabbed my arm to drag me toward our robocar.

"What? No! Why are we going toward it?" I panicked.

"We need to find out what it is!" he snapped in a whisper.

I nodded and we tiptoed forward.

Suddenly, two hellhounds charged at us. Immediatly running in the opposite direction, Sam began to scream. I ran beside him, but remained quiet, however. I tend to do that when I'm scared. I'll freeze up and start to panic. And right now, I was terrified.

"GOOD DOG! GOOD DOG! GOOD DOG!" Sam yelled repeatedly as we stumbled into a silo thingy.

I ran to the corner of the structure and managed to sheild myself with some barrels. I looked up and noticed that my cousin was standing on a couple boxes in the middle of the silo, and one of the muts were jumping at him.

I wanted to help him, but I had my own problems. Cerberus was over here trying to poke his snarling head through the hole in the worn-out barrel I was using, and I knew that if I waited much longer, it might turn out like the movie 'Cujo'.

But before either of us became the pooches' dinner, the Comaro slammed through the weak wall of the structure, scaring the canines away.

I stood up shakily, and tried to compose myself. I was trembling and I had a cut on my cheek from the rusty barrel.

My eyes widened.

Shit. Rusty. Tetnis.

Before I could break down, however, Sam rushed over and roughly grabbed my wrist. On our way out of the silo, he threw the keys at the Comaro, yelling something along the lines of 'You can keep 'em. Car's yours'. I wasn't paying attention anyway. My cheek was bleeding and now blood was dripping down my face.

Frantically, not wanting Sam to see that I was injured, I pressed the cuff of my hoodie to the cut to try and stop the bleeding.

I didn't know if it would work, but I held it there as long as I could, too frightened to remove it.

When we got outside, the cops pulled up. My heart lifted as I expected them to sort this whole thing out, but nooooo. They decided to arrest us! For tresspassing! Can you believe it?

I had to take my hand off my face to let them snap the handcuffs on me, which I didn't think was necessary, but I made sure to try and wipe at the blood as I brought it away.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We sat at the police station for what felt like hours, trying to explain to the kind officers what happened. Note that I use the term 'kind' very lightly. They had called Uncle Ron, and as pissed off as he was at us, I could tell he was even more irritated at the officer.

"I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm being." Sam snapped. "It just stood up."

The officer rolled his eyes. "Just stood up? Wow. That's really neat."

He grabbed a small plastic container and held it out for Sam and then did the same to me.

"Okay, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy drippy." he said.

"You gotta be kidding me." I muttered.

The man looked at Sam. "What're you rollin'? Wippits? Goofballs? A little wowy sauce with the boys?" he began to name off slang terms for narcodics.

"No, we're not on any drugs." Sam tried to convince him.

"Then what're these?" he asked as the other dude threw him a bottle of pills.

_WHAT THE FUCK, SAM? _I thought angrily.

"Found it in your pocket... 'Mojo'. Is that was kids are doin' these days? A little bit of mojo?" Sergeant Stupid asked, shaking the pill bottle around.

All of a sudden, my eyes widened and I sighed in relief. So the pills were his dog's.

And, as if he read my mind, Sam spoke up. "Those are my dog's pain pills."

"Little chiuauah..." Ron finally tried to offer some backup, as he made hand gestures to represent the size of the little rat puppy.

I just sat quietly, and watched as the officer grinned stupidly at my cousin.

"What was that? You eyeballin' my piece, Fiddy Cent?" he asked dumbly.

Sam looked at him, probably thinking the same thing as me: _You're a frickin' fruitcake, dude!_

"Huh?" Sam mumbled.

"Oh, make somethin' happen. Do it! Cuz I promise you, I will bust you up!"

He was now only inches from my cousin's face.

Sam looked totally weirded out for a few seconds, but then he spoke up. And I swear I almost died laughing from his next sentence.

He leaned back enough to, presumably, get the man's nasty breath out of his airways, and looked the guy in the eye.

Then he asked "Are you on drugs?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

If I even need to confirm it, we got off the hook.

Yeeeaah... apparently a certain officer "did a bad job at interrigating us" because right after my cousin's little comment, the guy's partner just sighed and told us we were free to go.

Anyway, we got back early in the morning, went to bed, and well... here we are.

I guess Ron and Judy had to run some errands or whatever, and when I woke up, they had already left.

So I rolled (yeah, literally rolled) out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

What? I have to pee when I wake up! Sue me.

When I got in my restroom, however, I never got around to peeing. I was too worried about the swollen, pink gash I had on my cheek.

My eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and I knew if I told Sam he'd just freak out, so I rummaged around in the cabinets until I found a bottle of Peroxide.

Leaning as far over the sink as I could, I dunked it on my face, making sure to cover my eyes with the free hand.

Well... like I thought... it burned like hell.

I bit down on my tongue, almost drawing blood, to keep myself from screaming.

I managed to wipe away the excess and put a large bandage on the elasceration with only a few pained whimpers.

Making sure it didn't look like anything bad was wrong, even though it was, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It was only like nine o'clock in the morning, and since we'd been up most of last night, I figured I'd have awhile until Sam awoke.

So, naturally, I decided to make us some breakfast.

Yeah. But I can't cook. I mean... AT ALL.

No really. This one time, I put some frozen chicken nuggets in the microwave for like thirty seconds, and they managed to burn through the plate they were on and got welded to the bottom of our microwave.

Really? Thirty seconds!? How does that even happen!?

Anyway, I got started on a meal for me and my cousin.

After about an hour, I had the table set with a lovely little buffet.

I had made (scorched) some pancakes, freshly squeezed (pulverized) some orange juice, fried (put in a pan until they shrivelled up) several pieces of bacon, and scrambled some eggs (and eggshells).

Overall, I thought it'd be pretty tasty.

I was wrong.

Whenever Sam finally got his butt out of bed and walked into the kitchen, he did a doubletake at the table that was already set.

"Yo-you made th-this?" he stuttered, baffled at my kind gesture.

Then he smiled. "Okay, what'd you do with my cousin?" he asked slyly.

"I made it." I giggled cheerily. "Thought 'cha might need some refreshment."

He smiled awkwardly. "Thanks." he mumbled with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, so I, uh... I got pancakes, bacon, eggs, and juice. All burnt." she mumbled the last part. "So, uh... dig in." she chimed.

"Okay. Hang on a second, I just gotta get some milk." he remarked.

"Kay." she said.

As Sam shuffled into the kitchen, he absent-mindedly began to mumble.

"Morning, Mojo." he said.

"Mo-jo, Mo-jo, Mo-jo."

He plucked the milk from the fridge, walking over to the kitchen window.

The chiuauah made his prescence know by a repeated yap, annoying his owner.

"Mojo, please quit with the barking! It's too early." Sam complained, looking out of the glass.

Until he saw a certain yellow, that is.

He instantly dropped the jug he was holding, milk exploding all over the floor.

I, hearing a commotion where Sam was, shot out of my seat at the table and bolted into the area where the food was prepared.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SAM!?" I screamed, gaping at the white liquid all over the floor, drenching the cracked platic carton.

Before I could do anything, he snatched my arm up and dragged me into the dining room.

He whipped out his cellphone and began aggressively pushing buttons.

_Who the crap is he calling? _I wondered.

"Miles, Miles. Listen to me-"

Well I guess that's who he's calling.

"Listen, my car- it stole itself."

What!?

I nearly broke my neck, snapping my head around to look out the window. And, sure enough, there was the Comaro, plain as day. Alone. With no driver. With the engine running.

There was a pause and then

"Satan's Comaro, in my yard! It's stalking me!" he freaked out.

And, apparently Miles didn't buy it, cause he slammed the phone shut, and sprinted out the front door, me in tow.

"Sam, where'd that thing come from!?" I demanded.

"Hell!" he squeaked out in a high-pitched voice.

He snatched up his mother's bike (guess Ron got it from the junkyard), and I looked around frantically for my skateboard.

It. Wasn't. Frickin'. There.

Just my luck to not have a ride the day a killer vehicle decides to chase us!

Now, most people reading this probably think it'd be a hilarious situation, but it wasn't. I was honestly starting to panic, and I guess my relative saw that, because he scooted as far forward as he could on the girl's bike and motioned hastily for me to get on.

Even in this state of emergency, I was really hesitant to get on the bike.

The most intimate thing me and Sam had done in ten years was a really weird one-armed hug, and I knew I'd have to get pretty close to him if I didn't wanna fall off and die (I'm kidding.), so I was pretty creeped out by it.

After a few seconds that felt like minutes, I jumped (yeah, literally jumped) on the back of the bike and my cousin started peddaling.

I felt bad. He was already freaked out about the car just as bad as me, and now he was working the pedals for two people. Gosh, I felt bad.

I held tight to the edged of the seat, and tried to shift my weight in a weak attempt to easy the burden.

Alas, that attmept... plain, out right failed.

My butt started wobbling like I was gonna fall off, I freaked out, and snapped my arms tightly around his waist.

Even through all the drama, I felt him tense at the sudden contact, then relax slightly.

After a few more seconds, I started getting the feeling that he really did still like me.

No, not like that, you dirty minded freaks!

I mean, the whole reason I hadn't wanted to come visit him was because we had grown apart and I thought he could care less about me. Now, I realized I was wrong. It was just the sort of brotherly aura he gave off that made me feel like I finally had family that wanted me. It was actually kind of... nice. Ya know, if you're allowed to use that word when describing a car chase. Er- bike chase, I guess.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we flew past a Burger King where Mikalea and some other snobby people were sitting and talking. All of a sudden, when we got close to where they were, we hit a chunk of concrete that was raised from the ground and catapolted off the pink bike.

Sam landed on his back right by the bicycle, and I landed on (you guessed it) my face, effectively ripping the bandage from the cut.

I hissed sharply when I felt blood come to the surface of the wound and slide down my jawline.

"Sam? ... Jace?" Mikalea asked. I could tell she was concerned and I would've found that really nice... if I wasn't internally screaming in agony.

Wiping my cheek off roughly with my arm, which really only made it hurt worse, I pushed myself from the pavement.

"Hi." Sam groaned, still half laying on the ground.

"That was, uh... that was really... awesome." she said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes and picked the girly little bike up.

"It felt awesome." Sam mumbled.

"Are you guys okay?" the jock concubine finally asked, getting up from her seat at the table to check on us.

"I'm not okay, actually. I'm losin' my mind a little bit." he snapped.

"We're gettin' chased by a car, right now. Gotta go." I said, climbing on the bike after him.

I vaguely remember her telling her posse she'd see them later and beginning the walk off, but I didn't exactly pay them any attention after we started off again. I was still holding onto Sam with an iron grip, but this time it was from fear of being caught instead of sisterly love.

We arrived at some old lot filled with junky cars and other crap. Maybe it was still part of the junkyard... I dunno.

Anyway, we skidded to a stop, and I literally leaped from the bicycle, Sam not being far behind.

The Comaro drove by, but before I could even think about doing a happy dance, a police car pulled up.

"Screw this." I mumbled. "I'm not dealing with another pissy psycho police officer."

And with that, I booked it.

Straight across the lot. Granted, I only made it about fifty feet, before turning to see if Sam was behind me or not.

He wasn't.

Now this, good people, is when I created a brand new dictionary of profanity.

Seriously, I used every word in the book plus more.

Sprinting as fast as I could in the direction I'd came from, I started to feel like an idiot. Why the crap was I running toward the bitchy cop and crazy wacked out Comaro?

I never got the answer to that question.

The frickin' cop was trying to run over my cousin!

Sam was laying on the ground, backing away as fast as he could without standing and running, and the police car was surging forward every few seconds, trying to squish him like a bug.

Then the dang headlight came out, making all kinds of freaky clicking noises and crap, and grew spikes around it! I mean, I've heard of good cop/ bad cop, but this shit was taking bad cop to a whole other level!

It was like something out of a sci-fi movie!

Then the headlights retracted and the fucker TRANSFORMED INTO A ROBOT THINGY! Yeah, just like the Comaro, but this one had glowy red eyes instead of bright blue.

"Oh god. NO!" Sam panicked and finally got up and ran.

I dashed toward him, only to be cut off when Mr. Evilbot's hand came and smacked Sam onto the hood of an old car.

Hiding behind a broken down motorcycle nearby, I peaked out, watching and waiting to see if my cousin was going to be killed.

It was all too much for me, feeling so helpless as I watched him lay there and get questioned about his Ebay page. (what the crap, right?) So helpless that I almost started crying.

Almost.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?" Mr. Evilbot boomed.

His voice shook the ground, and I flinched every single time he spoke.

Why the heck couldn't I have just stayed home this summer?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**K THX BYE!**


End file.
